Vapor grown carbon fibers (VGCFs) have a high specific strength, a specific modulus, and a crystalline orientation. In addition, VGCFs have good electrical conductivity and thermal conductivity. Thus, VGCFs have attracted much attention in recent years.
VGCFs is conventionally prepared by catalytic cracking a hydrocarbon compound and vapor depositing on transition metal, such as iron, cobalt, nickel, or any combination alloy thereof. In detail, a substrate is located in a reaction tube, wherein the substrate is coated a metal granule layer acted catalyst, and then a mixing gas including a hydrocarbon and a hydrogen is supplied into the reaction tube. Finally, VGCFs are grown on the substrate. However, the above-described method for making VGCFs is difficult to continuous and batch production.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making carbon fiber film that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.